Unrealized Reality
by DarkAngel71488
Summary: What would be the reactions of the SG-1 team if they sat down on movie night and watched Farscape for the first time? OneShot. Enjoy! Please read and review.


Unrealized Reality

I literally thought about a Farscape/Stargate crossover all day at work while reading others fluff fictions about Vala and Daniel (which are really good, BTW). This literally came to me at 1:35 am when I got up to pee. I couldn't go to sleep till I put in on paper so here it is. I own it all, everything its mine (only in some Unrealized Reality of course)! Enjoy! Please read and review.

Plot: What would be the reactions of the SG-1 team if they sat down on movie night and watched Farscape for the first time? OneShot. Enjoy! Please read and review.

Teal'c is walking down the hallway of Stargate Command. He opens a brown envelope and barely taking the contents out of the package to look at them Vala, comes bounding down the hallway pigtails bouncing along with her plastic barrette shinning in the fluorescent lights of SGC corridor, sees Teal'c looking at the package and yoinks it out of his hand saying…

"What's this Muscles a new movie to watch…?"

She looks at it, front and back. Vala gives it back; walking in step with Teal'c as she locks arms with him.

"No it is a Television show called Farscape. My Internet friends said that my next science fiction viewing should be this."

"Great!" Vala playfully slaps her hand against Teal'c right bicep.

"What times the movie starting?" she asks

"1800." He replies, head inclined toward her.

"Indeed" Vala says humorously looking up at her walking partner with an up tuned chin. She lets go of Teal'c's arm and bounds down another hallway with her pigtails bouncing and her barrette sparkling in the florescent lights of the SGC corridor.

1800 Stargate Command Movie Room

Vala walks into the SGC movie room and pops a piece of popcorn into her mouth holding up the bowl she says "Got the popcorn…"

Teal'c who is already sitting on the couch's left side; presses play on the remote and places his arm on the arm rest. Vala sits next to him, places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, snuggles her arm around his, and places her head on his arm but readjust a few times. She pokes Teal'c's bicep with her finger a few times.

"Ouch" Vala says and proceeds to put her injured finger in her mouth to nurse the sprained joint.

"Muscles your bicep are unusually hard today. Have you been working out…?" she inquires playfully as only Vala can do.

Teal'c turns his head toward Vala inclines his head slightly, raises an eyebrow. Vala takes her finger out of her mouth and gets settled back to watch TV. Tealc's head turns back to the TV as well.

Farscape Scene: John Crichton says "This is Farscape one."

"Eek" Vala squeals loudly releasing the grasp on Tealc's arm, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and covering her mouth all in one fell swoop.

Just than walking by Sam steps in the room.

"What!?" She walks in farther standing behind the couch.

The muffled voice of Vala says "Watch!"

Sam walks around the back of the couch to the front and sits right next to Vala looking at the TV.

Farscape Scene: "Farscape one you are read for launch." John Crichton's face flashes on screen.

"Woah!" Sam gasps loudly

Just than Cameron walks into the room.

"What? What's going on?"

Sam turns to look at him, with wide eyes staring, unblinkingly at him. She says "Watch."

Cam walks up to the back of the couch and rests his fists on top of the back of the couch and looks toward the TV. Sam head turns back toward the TV.

Farscape Scene: John Crichton "Dad, D.K., you there …?"

"No way!" Cam yells at the TV

Just than Daniel Jackson happened to be walking by; enters.

"What's… what's wrong? Is there a new megalomaniacal threat to this galaxy or any other that we have to take care of?!"

Cam's pale as a ghost coughs into his hand...

"Wat * Cough * ch!"

Jackson walking into the room turns his attention to the TV. Walking around Cam, he sits on the right side of the couch, kicks his feet up onto the coffee table settling in. He half reaches for the popcorn when he sees…

Farscape Scene: Aeryn Sun taking off her helmet.

Daniel freezes in mid air. "Ahhhhh there's two of them!" he shrieks.

He returns to his first position on the couch. The shock of what he just saw making the idea of popcorn instantly forgotten.

Farscape Scene: Aeryn Sun beating up John Crichton.

Daniel half laughing says "At least I'm not the only one beaten up by Vala on video now!" This is in reference to Daniel's first encounter with Vala on the Prometheus. Where Vala kidnapped the crew, transferred them to an Al'kesh, beat up Daniel, and introduced herself to him (in that order no less).

Teal'c with arms crossed over his chest now turns his head towards Jackson inclines it slightly and says "Indeed."

The rest of the team nods in agreement still in shock.

The SG-1 members continue watching the program frozen in astoundment of the carbon copies of their two fellow members looking back at them through the TV screen... and a galaxy or two away.


End file.
